1. Filed of the Invention
The invention starts from a turbine blade containing a casting having a blade leaf, blade foot and, if appropriate, blade cover strip and composed of an alloy based on a dopant-containing gamma-titanium aluminide. The invention starts, furthermore, from a process for producing such a turbine blade.
2. Discussion of Background
Gamma-titanium aluminides have properties which are beneficial to their use as a material for turbine blades exposed to high temperatures. These include, among other things, their density, which is low in comparison with superalloys conventionally used, for example where Ni-superalloys are concerned the density is more than twice as high.
A turbine blade of the type mentioned in the introduction is known from G. Sauthoff, "Intermetallische Phasen", Werkstoffe zwischen Metall und Keramik, Magazin neue Werkstoffe ["Intermetallic phases", materials between metal and ceramic, the magazine new materials]1/89, pages 15-19. The material of this turbine blade has a comparatively high heat resistance, but the ductility of this material at room temperature is comparatively low, and therefore damage to parts of the turbine blade subjected to bending stress cannot be prevented with certainty.